Bullying
by xPeaceLovex
Summary: A three-shot story of Lab Rats. This story will show us how does the Lab Rats handle being bullied. Each one of them gets very different reactions. Rated T for cursing and character deaths.
1. Chapter 1: Bree's story

**Hey guys :) I've decided to start a new story. Hope you guys like it :D (BTW, I will be updating Survival pretty soon, I just had a little writer's block)**

* * *

Bree's POV

Bullying. Teasing. Hitting. Mocking. All these words keep dancing in my head. Ever since I started to go to school alongside my brothers, people started to tease me because I was short. Then it gets worse every day, it became bullying. The football team of the school would push me into the lockers every time they'd pass besides me. Their leader, Trent, would even get to punch me and kick me outside of school hours. Some days, I'd come home bleeding, with a bruise, with a black eye, limping, or even with all of those. It had gotten so bad that it became a regular thing. Every single day, I come home hiding all of my injuries from Mr. Davenport and Tasha. Everyday, I would walk home from school beaten up. I'd get into the house and walk slowly towards my room. I'd get inside my room, close the door behind up and collapse to the floor. I was too weak to stand up or to even move my arm. I was feeling dizzy and I felt like throwing up. I would hear people knocking on my door and ask me if I was okay. I would hear Adam and Chase entering my room and rush besides me. My brothers would command me to stay awake, and I pass out after that every time.

Every time I wake up, I always see five pairs of eyes staring at me. I would always get up and get hit by a wave of dizziness. I would excuse myself and I would go to the bathroom to wash my face. When I was sure that everybody went downstairs, I would look at myself in the mirror. I didn't see the old confident me, I saw a scared, pathetic, short loser. Everyday, I would feel anger rise inside of me, because of how weak I am. Everyday, I would always want to shout and break everything in the bathroom. After a couple of minutes, I'd calm down. I'd wash my face and go downstairs to meet the rest of the family. I do what every teenage girl do in the evening and then go to bed. And then the next day, the bullying restarts.

After the first semester ended, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to survive 6 months of constant bullying, and I had decided to put an end to it. It was that day when everything in my life turned upside down. I was getting ready to go to school, and put a gun in my backpack. I went to school, and the day started off normally. Jocks would be pushing me, girls would be mocking me, and strangers would be looking at me. They all noticed that I had a different look in my eye. I had that confident look. Even though they knew I was different, they would continue to bother me. At the second period, I've really had it with them. That's when I lost it. I pulled out my gun out of my backpack and started shooting the bullies. It took me 10 minutes to kill them all. The 30 persons I've killed that day relieved the pain I've been holding inside of me for 6 months. I have killed the whole football team, and the whole cheerleading squad. After the shooting, I saw my brothers and the rest of the school staring at me, terrified. I looked at the gun I was holding, and then at the 30 dead bodies lying on the floor. It took me 2 minutes until I realize what I have done. I dropped the gun and ran back home. Once I arrived home, I locked myself in the bathroom and stepped in front of the mirror. I stared at the reflection and asked myself questions. I took a closer look into the reflection and I couldn't recognize myself. I wasn't staring at me, Bree Davenport. I was instead facing a monster, a killer. Anger and rage rise inside of me, and I have reached my boiling point. I clutched my fist and saw some kind of glowing power come out of it. It was dark, it wasn't light. It was darkness. All this bullying had created a negative energy inside of me, and now I had to release it. I looked at the mirror one last time, and said goodbye to the monster I was looking at. I then punched the mirror, shattering it. All of the broken pieces fell to the ground, and saw drips of blood on some of the pieces. I looked at my hand and saw it bleeding. All of a sudden, I felt light-headed, meaning that all of the darkness has disappeared from my body. I held on tight to the sink, but eventually passed out.

Hours later, I woke up in my bed. I looked around the room confused. I looked at my hand that was supposed to be bleeding, and didn't saw a cut or anything. It took me 10 minutes until it hit me. I was never bullied. All of this was just a long, terrifying nightmare.

* * *

**So I've been thinking to dedicate each chapter to one of the Lab Rats. In other words, this will most likely be a three-shot. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Do you guys want me to do a chapter for Chase or for Adam next?**


	2. Chapter 2: Chase's story

**So this is Chase's chapter. He had the most votes. Anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

Chase's POV

I hate school. I don't hate the academic parts of it, I hate everything else. I hate the students, I hate the food, I hate the free time we have during lunch break. That's the time when football players and other "cool guys" would tease and bully me. Even my older brother Adam would bully me. Everyday, they would call me "Smarty Pants", or even "Smart Fry". They bullied me because of my super intelligence AND because of my shortness. Everyday, I wake up scared because of those fools. Every morning, I try to avoid my brother, because he was one of those jerks.

At school, I always stick around with Leo and my sister Bree. They actually protect me when they are around. But what they don't know is that even if they protect and defend me, it would still hurt, a lot. I'm pretty lucky they don't beat me up physically. I guess they're smart enough to realize that if they try to fight me, Spike will appear and crush their bones. However, Adam would often beat me and destroy all of the things that are important to me, at home. He doesn't care about Spike. He knows that he is way stronger than he is. When he would beat me up, he can't control himself. He doesn't know when to stop. It's always Bree who stops him. After every beating, I would lock myself into my room and cry. Sometimes, I really wish I didn't have super intelligence. Mr. Davenport should have given me telepathy, or invisibility, or something like that. After I'm done crying, I would just break everything in my room to release the pain and the anger. I was so angry and I felt my soul break. My anger has pushed me into getting out of my room and confront Adam. I had to live with him and his bullying for the past 9 months.

I was so mad that I actually became stronger than Spike. I had more strength, more aggressiveness. I was more confident, and actually more dangerous. I walked into the living room and found Bree lying on the floor, eyes closed. I rushed towards her and shook her. She wasn't waking up, and that's when I felt my anger rise higher. Adam walked out and he grinned evilly. He did that to our own sister. He became a monster. I clenched my fist and ran angrily in his direction. He rolled his eyes and easily dodged my attack, which made me fall to the floor. He walked away, saying that I was a weak shrimp.

The next day, at school, it was just me and Leo. Bree didn't come to school that day. She woke up the other night and looked extremely pale and sick. So at school, I was still angry. I was angrier than Spike; I was the angriest guy in the world that day. I looked at Adam and his friends, and there's nothing I ever wanted more than to beat those jocks. I told Leo that I was gonna crush their bones at lunch time. I was so sick and tired of them. I was so damn sick of their constant teasing, and Adam's beatings at home. I thought it was time for them to taste their own medicine.

It was lunch time, time to get my revenge. I walked to the "cool" table and tapped Adam's shoulder. He turned around and I gave him a heavy punch. He fell out of his chair and quickly got up. He was about to activate his laser vision, but stopped, knowing that this will expose our bionics. He tried to punch me back, but I gave him a strong kick to his stomach. He choked a bit and asked for backup to his friends. I looked over at them and they just stared at me, terrified. They slowly stepped away from Adam and I. Adam looked at them, kinda angrily. I used his distraction to finish him off. I kicked him in the face and he fell to the ground, almost unconscious. I went on top of him and started to punch his face several times.

"This is for Bree, this is for me and this is for everybody you caused pain to!" I yelled, after the two final punches. I got up and stared at my "brother", who was barely conscious. I walked away and got out of the school. I went home and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. It was that day when I stopped being bullied.

All of a sudden, I find myself in my bed. I looked around the room and asked myself how did I get here. The last thing I remembered is beating up Adam. He was barely conscious before I left him. I put my head back on my pillow and that's when Adam walked in. He looked pretty fine and didn't have a single bruise. That's when it hit me. I was dreaming...

* * *

**Ta daa! Really hope you guys enjoyed this one. I also kinda added a Chase/Bree siblinghood. And sorry if you think this chapter was little short. Anyways, I have a question for you guys. Did you like Chase's story or Bree's story better? Next up is Adam!**

**Review will be very much appreciated :D  
**

**(P.S. Don't forget to go check out "Survival". Don't forget to review that story too)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Adam's story

**Hey guys! Sorry for the extremely long wait for an update. I had school, karate and guitar lessons. So this is the final chapter of Bullying. For the people that like my stories, I will definitely post more Lab Rats stories. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Adam's POV

Fuck bullying. That is all I've got to say. I may not be the smartest person in the world, but I do know that bullying is wrong. It all started two months ago, on my third week at school. Chase ran out of the home-ec classroom whining because he had an A minus. I told him that I had a D plus and that I was better.

"_Look at this! An A minus! I knew my home ec teacher had it out for me. Always criticizing my muffins" complained Chase, with his progress report in hands._

"_Ha! I have a D plus! Plus, because I'm better." I said, flashing my million dollar smile_

"_Adam, the plus- you know what, it's not even worth it anymore" said Bree_

"_D is not a good grade, but we don't really expect you to get good grades" explained Chase._

That was the day when it all started. Bree was one of the popular girls and she told everybody that I was the stupidest person she knew. Chase was in many academic clubs, and he told all of his friends that I had the IQ of an oyster. That's how everybody in school started to bully me. They didn't give a single fuck about my height and my strength. Bree and Chase didn't care about my laser and heat vision that could incinerate them. Yeah, I know smart words too. At school, whenever they would try to bring me down, I'd always try to keep up my goofy and always smiling act. But once I get home, I would go into the lab and break everything that Bree and Chase own. After I've had released my anger, I would take one of Davenport's dangerous gadgets and put them in Chase's and Bree's capsules.

The next day, both of them would look seriously ill, and I don't feel guilty at all. I actually want them to die. This is my revenge. They made my life a living hell ever since we started to go to school. Everyday, I would always wish that everything would go back to the way it was. I wanted that Bree and Chase would occasionally tease me, not bully me. I wanted the old Bree back. She would often defend me when Chase would take it too far. I miss the old Chase too, when he would always apologize when he realizes that he hurt my feelings.

Two months later, Davenport discovered what I have been doing to Bree and Chase, and he set some kind of force field around Bree's and Chase's capsules that could kill me if I touched it. I removed all of his dangerous gadgets and placed them in a shelf that none of us could reach. My two siblings were now a little bit nicer, but still bullies. At school, people I didn't know stopped bullying me, but only because Bree kinda asked them to stop. They would often give me death glares for trying to kill my two little siblings. I don't even know how they knew. The jocks, Chase's and Bree's friends were still bullying me constantly. One day, at lunch time, I've had it. I went to the cafeteria and went to Bree's table. I see my little sister look up to me and mouthed me to go away. I ignored her and flipped her table. The table flew towards Bree and she got hit in the neck. She fell to the ground, unconscious. I went closer to her and kneeled down. I gasped as I realized that I have broken her chip. I feel someone touch my shoulder and I turned around to find Chase. He had anger written all over his face. He pushed me aside and picked up our sister. He checked her pulse and started to tear up. I stared at him, confused. After a while of silent stares, he looked up at me. He groaned and took a deep breath.

"You are a monster" he said, in a deep voice. Oh oh, Spike's back.

Usually, Spike would come to me and give me the worst beating ever. Instead, he just walked slowly towards me. He came close to my face and I started to tense up.

"You've killed our sister. MY sister" he said, harshly. With that, he walked away.

I just stood there, in the middle of the lunchroom. I looked around me and saw everybody staring at me, clearly terrified. I hear some of the people whisper mean things about me. I looked at the ground and grabbed a knife. I sighed, and pierced my heart. I fell to the ground and did the last million dollar smile I will ever do. I hear people calling 911 and nurses rushing to me. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Chase's face, which apparently came back after he heard what happened. He ordered me to stay awake, but I eventually passed out.

I suddenly woke up, sweat all over my face. I was in my capsule, inside the lab. I touched my chest and didn't feel a hole at where the heart is. I lift up my shirt and didn't see a wound or a stitch on my chest. I looked around me and saw Bree and Chase awake and sweaty.

"Bree is alive? Didn't Chase tell me that I have killed her?" I thought, confused.

That's when it hit me. I was never bullied. It was all just a god damn terrifying nightmare. I get out of my capsule and stretch, Bree and Chase doing the same. They both looked shaken and pale.

"Had a nightmare guys?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah" they answered, giving me THEIR million dollar smile.

I pulled them both into a tight hug, and promised them that I will always be there for them. They did the same and we went upstairs to get a healthy, delicious breakfast…

* * *

**Ta daaa! Final chapter of Bullying is completed. The story is completed and this is my first fanfiction to be complete. I really hope you readers have enjoyed the story! If you don't, well, it's okay. I have a question for you guys, should I do stories for Kickin' It?**

**Reviews will be insanely appreciated. Stay tuned for more Lab Rats storied from me ;)  
**

**(Don't forget to check out Survival and Stay Alive!)  
**


End file.
